User talk:FictitiousAussie
Welcome, FictitiousAussie, and thank you for contributing to Star Trek Expanded Universe! We hope that you'll enjoy your activities here and join our community. To learn more about contributing to STEU, please visit the following: *''Manual of Style. This shows how to accurately format your work. *' ''' this site to make sure that your article doesn't already exist. *Check our '' '', although any contributions you make are appreciated! When you edit articles, before clicking "Save page", please click "Show preview" so that you can see what your edits look like before they are permanently saved. Proofread your work for typos, misspellings, proper punctuation, capitalization, italics and so on. This saves community members from having to clean up after others. If uploading images, place them in the appropriate image category. Note that unused images (not used on any page) may be deleted. Sign comments on discussion pages with four tildes (~~~~). This pastes your user name and the date/time of your comment. If you have questions, you may: *post them on a talk page, *ask for help on our help page, *or contact an administrator. Always remember to before you make changes. Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Star Trek Expanded Universe database! -- Jrofeta (Talk) 05:32, 22 March 2009 Differences between fan series Hi, there. I saw a the message you left on Logan MacLeod's talk page, and thought this might help. Conflicts between different fan series do not need to be resolved. Differing continuities can be noted in different sections under the "Fan continuities" heading, a la Elizabeth Shelby, Benjamin Maxwell, etc. We're not all writing in a shared universe, and different series are bound to use canon characters in different, and often contradictory ways. Also, please remember to sign your posts on talk pages by hitting the signature button in the edit bar, or by typing --~~~~, which will produce your username and timestamp. Thanks! --TimPendragon 06:09, 22 March 2009 (UTC) So I just add the information for my fan continuity to Logan McLeod's Page or can I write a separate article for Celes Tal for my continuity. – FictitiousAussie 09:54, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Yep, just add your info to the existing Celes Tal article. – 17:03, 22 March 2009 (UTC) ::You don't even really have to separate it unless the new material contradicts what was already there.– Cpthunt 16:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) wikilinking you don't need to use a url link to link to a page on STEU, or any other member of the wiki network. All you need to do is surround the name of the article with two sets of double brackets like this article name to link to an article on this wiki, to link to an Memory Alpha (wiki) article all you need to do is . if you want to change the name of a link so that it does not say the article name, type this name you want to use. all this can be found in the Manual of style.– Cpthunt 16:35, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Addendum to wikilinking Remember on the Search and Rescue talk page, I said that you don't need to create so many links to other wiki articles when a STEU link will do? It goes the other way too, if you find yourself creating a ton of articles on STEU for stuff that is on other wikis, like all your back to the future stuff, you can use outside links to their locations on other wikis instead. I'm not saying that you are in the wrong by creating the BttF articles for Dark Realms, because I see that there is info pertinent to your story, but it would probably make your life a bit easier, and reduce the clutter on STEU, if you use outside links. My rule of thumb, is that if I need to link to something that I know is only going to be linked to by one or two articles, and it already has an article elsewhere, I link out to it's outside article. If it pertains directly to trek, or I know it could potentially be referenced alot, I create an article here; unless of course, that means I have to create large amounts of articles on STEU in order to do so. Again, you are free to do whatever you want, I just thought I'd pass along some helpful advice to a fellow Steudian– Cpthunt 04:42, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the input, I'll take that under advisement. --FictitiousAussie 05:39, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Re: Tal Celes Easy solution I moved my Tal Celes to Tal Celes (Prometheus) so why don't you make your Tal Celes her own page. If you need or want to use some of the background I established for her (excluding her relationship with Joshua Gunn and her time on the Prometheus of course) feel free. If you wouldn't mind drop me a line when you have her page up as i'm intrested in seeing how other people handle the same characters. Have fun. --Logan MacLeod 04:49, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Feel free to use the relatives if you want to. I look forward to reading how you interpret her character. If you could give me the site where the story will be I'd appreciate it and I look forward to reading it. --Logan MacLeod 04:18, 28 March 2009 (UTC) Images and categorising When you upload images you need to add a short description of the image, copyright info and categorise it. This can all be done during upload. The licensing drop down list contains a list of copyright templates that will be added and should cover most cases. Categories can be added then by just added [[Category:Category name]] to the bottom of the edit box. The images super-cat is Category:Images but most images belong in one of the sub-cats. New pages also need categorising. Under the main edit window you should see a box just about the Save Page bar. If you click Add category you can then enter the category's name. So Category:Humans, would just need 'Humans' and hit enter to save that choice. With characters we sort by last name so to do that click the two way arrows next to the deletion cross on the category and you can edit that category's name and sort it (for example Marty McFly would be McFly, Marty). You can also just add categories directing in the main editing box. – 03:30, 7 April 2009 (UTC)